


Mother's Love

by sixsclassic



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Children, Gen, Motherhood, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsclassic/pseuds/sixsclassic
Summary: A selection of drabbles for the queen mothers of Six with their relationships between them and their children.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Requests

Hello lovelies! I'm currently drawing up a list of drabbles for the mothers of Six the Musical. I'm also taking requests for drabbles, I'd love write up somethings that you've guys requested, please feel free to comment here and I will add them to my list. Please let me know which mother/child relationship you'd like to see when commenting and I'll also be doing in a modern time if not stated otherwise. Thank you all and I hope you all have a lovely day/night!


	2. Dance Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne/toddler Elizabeth by Annie1811. 
> 
> The drabble is Anne taking Elizabeth to first ballet class.

Elizabeth had recently turned three and Anne knew her little girl needed to join some type of activity; they both often were in the apartment more than they were out. Liz did had preschool three times a week, but there needed to be something else added to the little girl’s week to keep her busy. The previous week, Elizabeth came home and was going on and on to her mother about how her best friend, Carly, was in dance classes. She’d almost begged her mother to try a dance class, and Anne was happy to search through local dance classes and find a good fit for Elizabeth. “Mummy, almost time?” Liz asked, perching herself beside her mother who was finishing up the paperwork for Elizabeth’s sign up. “Almost my love, first we have to get you ready for your class.” Anne replied, grinning at her daughter’s excitement as she lifted Elizabeth in her arms and kisses her cheek softly. Her little red head had giggled and cuddled up to her mother’s shoulder as they went back to Elizabeth’s pink painted room and Anne gathered the new dancewear, she’d bought for Liz earlier in the week. 

The dancewear consisted of a pink leotard with an attached skirt, white tights and a pair of white ballet slippers. After a few minutes, and a struggle, Liz was finally dressed in her outfit and Anne’s smile grew bigger as she saw how adorable her little girl was in her dance outfit. “Now for your hair Lizzy and then we can go to dance.” Anne says as Elizabeth was busy making kissy faces at herself in her full-length mirror. The toddler looked up at her mother before realizing that the sooner she got her hair done, the quicker she could go to dance class. “Come on Mummy!” Liz shouts, grabbing her mother’s hand and drags her towards the bathroom which made Anne chuckle at her pure excitement. Anne sat Liz on the bathroom counter, spraying her hair with spray bottle and brushed out her hair before gently bringing it back into a ponytail. She slipped in a pink bow into her hair and Liz smiled happily at herself in the mirror, “Love it!” Elizabeth exclaims as she reached her arms up to her mother and Anne placed her daughter on her hip. 

“Me too princess, you are the cutest ballerina ever.” Anne says as she got her purse and the paperwork as well as their coats and shoes on and soon, they were out the door. Anne got Liz buckled into her car seat and soon they were off to the dance studio. Elizabeth sang along the soundtrack Anne was playing on the radio as they soon arrived, and Anne got Liz from her seat. The mother-daughter duo was soon inside the dance studio, Anne got Liz’s dance shoes on and handed in the paperwork and waited the few minutes until the dance class would begin. Elizabeth is a little social butterfly, so Anne isn’t concerned about Liz being shy at all and that she should do just fine while in class. Anne set Elizabeth down on her feet as the door opened to studio B and Liz eagerly bounced from one foot to another, waiting for her mom to let her go into the class. 

Anne leaned down to Elizabeth’s height with a smile and says softly, “Have fun and be good for the teacher my love.” 

“I will Mummy.” Elizabeth smiles as she kisses her mother’s cheek before skipping off into the room with the other children. Anne smiled at her daughter and knew that she would do good. Anne glanced in through the viewing window throughout the class as Liz participated during the whole class, even waving to her mother every time she spotted her. The class ended promptly a half hour later and Liz ran out excitedly, “Mummy did you see me?” Liz asks, her smile was huge as Anne lifted her into her arms. 

“Yes princess, you did amazing, did you have fun?” Anne asks as she began to get Elizabeth’s regular shoes back. “Yeah, lots!” Elizabeth nodded as Anne held her daughter’s hand and soon, they were out the door and back to the car. “We come back next week?” Elizabeth asks. 

“Sure thing my love, how about some ice cream now?” Anne asks and Liz nodded her head in reply as they got buckled up and headed over to a local ice cream shop as Liz told her mother everything that occurred in the dance class and Anne listened intently to her little girl’s excitement. Once they arrived and ordered their ice cream, Anne had Liz seated on the stool beside her as she already had her pale face covered in rainbow sprinkles and chocolate ice cream which made Anne chuckle. “You are the messiest girl on the planet.” Anne chuckled. 

“Take pic for Aunt Kat!” Liz exclaims, pouting her lips and beginning to pose with her messy mouth for her mother as Anne laughed and pulled out her phone. She snapped a few pictures of her messy little redhead in her dancewear as she texted the pictures to her younger cousin, Katherine. “Now let’s clean up that face before you get it on your leotard.” Anne says as she grabbed a napkin and began to wipe Liz’s mouth clean. 

“I think this was a perfect day.” Anne smiles as she kissed Liz’s cheek softly, “You’re going to be an amazing ballerina.” 

“I like that!” Liz nods as she continued to eat her ice cream and somehow, continued to make a mess with it on her face as Anne finished up her own. “Oh lord what am I going to do with you?” Anne chuckled as they finished up and Anne got Liz’s face cleaned the best she could as they headed out to the car and started the short car ride home. Anne hadn’t realized that halfway there, Liz had fallen asleep, not until she was pulled into her parking spot as she turned around and smiled at her sleeping toddler. Then carrying her back inside, it was a perfect day and Anne couldn’t wait until the following week for Liz’s next dance class.


End file.
